Secret lovers
by rasaaabe
Summary: Severus es el director de Hogwarts, Hermione la subdirectora. Los dos mantienen una relación que va más allá de lo profesional a pesar de que ella está casada con Ron Weasley y tiene dos hijos con él.


**SECRET LOVERS**

Mi matrimonio es uno de los más comentados en el mundo mágico de los últimos siete años, y todo porque me casé con uno de mis dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley. Mi boda con mi pelirrojo marido fue pocas semanas después de que Harry terminara con la vida de Voldemort en la batalla final. Desde el mismo momento en que el bien venció al mal, todos los que nos dejamos la piel en la última batalla nos convertimos en aclamados héroes de guerra, unos mitos vivientes. Los primeros meses todo fue perfecto, la gente nos paraba por la calle tanto a Ron como a mi para darnos las gracias y felicitarnos por nuestra reciente boda, pero después de semejantes halagos llegó el tener que poner los pies en el suelo y eso fue lo que al que yo consideraba uno de mis dos mejores amigos lo perdió. Una vez casados y yo embarazada de nuestros mellizos, a Ron le ofrecieron un puesto de guardián en los Chudley Cannons y eso fue el principio del fin de todo, sobretodo de nuestro matrimonio. Desde que mi marido se convirtió en uno de los más importantes jugadores de quidditch, y puede tener a todas las chicas que quiera de la forma más disimulada posible, nuestra pareja se quedó mortalmente dañada. Al principio me dolió saber que Ronald me engañaba pero desde hace bastante tiempo sinceramente me da lo mismo, ahora únicamente mantengo las apariencias de pareja ideal para no dañar a la gente que nos aprecia, para que nuestros hijos no sufran los acosos de la prensa sensacionalista encabezada por Rita Skeeter.

— Estás preciosa— escucho que me dice al entrar en mis habitaciones mi amante, el director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape— Weasley es imbécil y yo muy afortunado— susurra contra mi oído a la vez que besa mi cuello suavemente arrancándome un leve gemido

— Si alguien supiera que el director y la subdirectora mantienen relaciones sexuales estaríamos fuera de Hogwarts en menos de lo que se tarda en deletrear Boggart— bromeo notando como sus expertas manos se aferran firmemente a mi cintura y como pega su cuerpo al mío— Y tú también estás muy elegante

Al estar tan cerca puedo notar como empieza a excitarse y como su miembro empieza a despertar. Todavía, a pesar de que llevamos casi tres años con nuestros encuentros sexuales clandestinos, no se como puedo despertarle semejante deseo de una forma tan rápida. Si no fuera porque me ha llevado casi toda la tarde prepararme para el baile de navidad ahora mismo se que Severus estaría arrancándome salvajemente toda la ropa, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que no puede ser porque tenemos que irnos a hacer de anfitriones y controlar que los alumnos no se pasen con el alcohol que logran colar.

— Espero que me recompenses por el suplicio que voy a pasar durante gran parte de la tarde y la noche— comenta con una sonrisa irónica de medio lado mi jefe y amante

— No te preocupes que esta noche tú, y tu amiguito— susurro contra su oído apretando con mi mano su excitado miembro por encima de la túnica de gala— vais a tener recompensa y de las placenteras, siempre que os comportéis bien— advierto dándole un rápido beso en los labios

Los dos salimos de mis habitaciones, después de despedirnos de mis hijos, en dirección a la sala de profesores, lugar en el que deberían estar nuestros compañeros y así entrar todos juntos al Gran Comedor. Al entrar en la sala al primero que veo es a Harry, mi mejor amigo y única persona que sabe de mis escarceos con Severus, después de ver a mi amigo y jefe de casa de gryffindor, me encuentro con la figura de Draco Malfoy, jefe de los slytherin, a su lado están Luna y Hanah Abbott hablando de sabe Merlín que con Neville.

— Profesores— llama la atención Severus para que todos presten atención— Espero que esta tontería del baile termine cuanto antes y todos podamos volver a descansar en paz, sin tener que soportar a esos críos hormonados besuqueándose a la mínima

Típico discurso de alguien como él, si no fuera porque lo conozco en la intimidad y se que no es tan cabrón como siempre aparenta ante todo el mundo pensaría que no habría echado un polvo en su vida. Pero al saber como es realmente y conocerlo más de lo que a él le gustaría, porque lo que tenemos él y yo no es solo sexo, se que todo lo que acaba de decir es para mantener su apariencia de persona odiosa a la que no le gusta relacionarse con nadie.

— En marcha, profesora Granger— escucho su voz grave muy cerca de mi oído— A disfrutar de la noche— termina de apuntar con un tono ácido, como si el tener que asistir a un baile fuera la peor de las torturas

El grupo de profesores caminamos todos con nuestra pareja asignada. El director, Severus, con la subdirectora, yo; el jefe de la casa gryffindor, Harry, con la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw, Luna, y el jefe de los slytherin, Draco, con la de la casa de hufflepuff, Hannah. Finalmente, Neville ha quedado emparejado con Angelina, ambos muy buenos amigos y profesor de herbología y vuelo respectivamente. Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor entramos en fila hasta llegar al lugar en el que debería de estar la mesa presidencial, adecuadamente desaparecida para la especial ocasión.

— Antes de dar comienzo al baile solamente decir que cualquier alumno, sea del curso que sea, al que se le intercepte alcohol sufrirá una bajada de cincuenta puntos. Después de esta advertencia espero que se diviertan y que no demuestren demasiado la poca inteligencia de la que siempre hacen gala— dice finalizando su discurso Severus y ganándose los abucheos de los alumnos

Los silbidos y recriminaciones pronto quedan en el olvido, en el momento que la música empieza a sonar. Al ser la primera canción de la noche, mi amante, como director, tiene que ser el que haga los honores, y yo como subdirectora la que los tengo que hacer con él. La canción es lenta, las manos de pocionista experto rodean mi cintura, mis manos rodean su cuello, mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho y los dos nos dejamos llevar por la música. Noto como él cierra los ojos pero yo los mantengo abiertos para ver las cara de estupefacción de muchos alumnos al vernos tan pegados, y la cara de algunas alumnas brillando de envidia por la forma en que estoy siendo agarrada.

— Nos están mirando todos— susurro contra su pecho al ver como nadie se decide a acompañarnos

Pocos segundos más tarde, como si Harry me hubiera escuchado, tanto él como Luna salen a bailar. Después de ellos dos Neville y Angelina, y detrás de ellos gran parte de los alumnos que casi comienzan cuando la canción llega a su fin. Al iniciar la segunda Severus se separa, aunque no antes de volverme a hacer notar el estado en el que está por mi cercanía. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y para provocarlo aun más me muerdo provocativamente mi labio inferior, se que es algo que a él le vuelve loco.

— Baila con Potter o haz lo que te de la gana pero yo me voy a beber un poco de ponche— me dice en un tono de voz despectivo aunque con la mirada transmitiéndome que como se quede un segundo más a mi lado me va a tumbar en la mesa de las bebidas y me hará suya de forma rápida y dura

La boca se me hace agua al pensar en las siempre certeras embestidas que realiza en mi interior para lograr llevarme al orgasmo, las que siempre terminan arrancándome su nombre, y no el de mi marido, cuando me corro pocos segundos antes de que él lo haga. Todavía estoy babeando internamente, viéndolo dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas, cuando mi mejor amigo aparece a mi lado como por arte de magia. Harry está realmente guapo esta noche, la túnica de gala le hace juego con sus preciosos ojos verde.

— Hermione disimula un poco— susurra contra mi oído y empezando a bailar conmigo— Una cosa es que te tires a Snape...

— Yo no me tiro a Severus— interrumpo enfadada— nuestros encuentros no son algo tan vulgar— finalizo de decir molesta

— Bueno, pues una cosa es que hagas el amor con Snape— se corrige Harry con cara de repulsión que me hace pellizcarle un brazo— y otra muy distinta que babees mirándole el culo, que lo hagan las alumnas hormonadas puedo llegar a entenderlo por lo de la fantasía de montárselo con uno de los más reconocidos héroes de guerra y todo eso, pero tú que estás casada y con dos hijos

Se que mi amigo lleva toda la razón, se que yo no me puedo permitir ser evidente y mostrar que Severus despierta a la leona que hay dentro de mi, lo se perfectamente. Pero es que es algo que yo no puedo evitar, desde la primera vez que me acosté con él, tras descubrir la primera infidelidad de Ron, me cuesta mantener mi expresión neutra después de algún contacto que tengamos que tener en público por actos escolares.

— Ni que Ron fuera muy discreto cuando se tira a toda la animadora o pedorra que se le ponga por delante— me defiendo— por lo menos yo solamente me acuesto con Severus, y él es mucho más hombre de lo que mi marido será nunca. Si no fuera por Adam y Rose...

Siempre que Harry y yo hablamos de lo mío con Severus terminamos hablando de los polvos de Ron, y mi mejor amigo siempre insiste en que lo mejor para ambos y para nuestros pequeños sería el divorcio. Muchas veces en estos últimos meses lo he pensado, incluso en un par de veces lo he hablado con Severus. Mi amante, y el hombre del que tengo que reconocer que me he enamorado, ambas veces me ha dicho que él no quiere intervenir en algo que únicamente es decisión mía. Se que para él lo de tener que compartirme con Ron, que aun haga el amor con mi marido a pesar de que lo evito lo máximo posible, no es algo que le guste en absoluto pero como realmente quiere a mis pequeños pues se conforma con lo que por el momento le estoy dando.

— ¿Y dónde has dejado a mis dos sobrinos?— me pregunta Harry con una sonrisa encantadora

— Los he dejado en la habitación con Dobby— contesto sonriendo orgullosa de tener a semejantes preciosidades como hijos

Seguimos bailando en silencio después de mi respuesta, los dos disfrutando de la presencia del otro. El que Harry me apoye siempre en lo que haga me hace sentir feliz, todavía puedo recordar como si fuera ayer el momento en que me enteré que Ron me había engañado y en como él quería ir a partirle la cara por hacerme semejante cosa. Tuve que petrificarlo para evitar que fuera a defender mi honor y machacar al que desde entonces ya ha dejado de ser su mejor amigo, ahora lleva una relación con mi marido pero nada más allá, no ha podido perdonarlo. La otra escena que se aparece en la mente después de ésa es la del día que descubrió lo mío con Severus hace ya casi un año y medio. Recordar como nos descubrió en mi habitación, a los dos desnudos y a mi besando el pecho de nuestro antiguo profesor, cada vez que lo pienso no puedo evitar reírme por la cara de espanto que puso.

— Creo que la paciencia de nuestro distinguido director está empezando a ser sobrepasada— escucho decir a la voz de Draco Malfoy unos metros más allá nuestro, con aire divertido

Tanto Harry como yo nos giramos para ver que está haciendo Severus. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada asesina hace que en mis labios aparezca una sonrisa, y no porque él esté enfadado sino porque está rechazando de forma cortante a todas las alumnas de sexto y séptimo que se le acercan con intenciones indecentes.

— Si que te has buscado un amante con éxito— bromea mi mejor amigo de una forma bastante oscura, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por mi parte

No es que me guste que tanto niñas de dieciséis o diecisiete años como mujeres maduras ronden a Severus, pero lo que si me gusta es como él rechaza a todas y cada una de las que intentan tener un acercamiento a su persona. Puede ser que, el ahora director de Hogwarts, no sea un hombre guapo pero si que tiene su toque atractivo. Además a ese particular atractivo hay que añadirle el que sea el soltero más deseado, e inaccesible del mundo mágico, ya que Harry y Draco tienen pareja estable, y Ron se supone que está casado conmigo. De los cuatro máximos héroes de guerra el único al que no se le conoce relación es a Severus, y por lo tanto muchas intentan ser ellas las que logren llegar a calentar su cama para después poder alardear.

— No se que le haces en la cama pero tiene que ser muy bueno para que ni se inmute al tener a semejante círculo de niñas ofreciéndosele de tal forma

— No lo quieras saber, Harry— le contesto pícaramente al que considero mi hermano mientras lo guío hasta la mesa de las bebidas, donde está él

Al llegar con Harry rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, algunas de las niñas que están insinuándose a Severus se giran. La penetrante mirada que recibo durante unos segundos por parte de los ojos negros me hace temblar, me hace sacar mi parte posesiva y desear quitar de en medio a esas niñatas para arrastrar a Severus de la túnica y llevarlo hasta mi habitación para hacerle el amor toda la noche

— Director, esta mañana al leer el horóscopo en El Profeta he sabido que esta noche nuestros astros se alinearían y seríamos completamente compatibles

— Mire joven Grey— comienza decir de una forma arrastrada que seguro que consigue que la estudiante de séptimo de gryffindor esté empezando a mojar su ropa interior— Jamás en la vida me acostaría con una menor, digan lo que digan los astros o los idiotas que escriben semejantes memeces en un periodicucho partidista como El Profeta. Ahora si hace el favor de salir de mi vista antes de que le quite unos cuantos puntos a su casa, por acoso, o la mande con Potter a que le ponga el castigo que crea más correcto

La joven Grey, que equivaldría a lo que en nuestro curso era Lavender, se fue con cara de decepcionada aunque no sin la determinación en los ojos de volver a intentarlo más tarde.

— Eso por pelandrusca— susurro con una gran sonrisa para mi misma, aunque Harry niega con la cabeza

— Estás muy mal— me dice en tono confidencial mi amigo

— Seguro que si ésa le dice a mi marido lo que ha dicho a Severus, él no tiene ningún problema en tirársela, sea menor o no— respondo— Pero nuestro querido director simplemente es un caballero, uno que no engaña a la mujer que quiere y desea. Porque si algo puedo tener seguro es que él me desea— le cuento en tono confidencial a Harry— No sabes lo que lo excito y lo que me desea, nunca llegarás a saber hasta que punto

La sonrisilla de placer prohibido reina en mis labios, en mi mente solamente hay las imágenes de la noche anterior con él haciéndome llegar al orgasmo varias veces. Tan metida estoy en revivir mis recuerdos que no me doy cuenta de que ahora tengo a Severus detrás de mi, no me doy cuenta hasta que noto el calor que emana su cuerpo al estar cerca del mío.

— Profesor Potter, profesora Granger— empieza a decir seriamente— Ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche de adolescentes hormonadas intentando que las insemine al lado del recipiente del ponche— dice con voz cansada— Ahora voy a abandonar este absurdo baile para irme a descansar a mis dormitorios. Buenas noches a los dos

Al retirarse de detrás mío, y pasar por mi lado, roza su mano con la mía intencionalmente. Ese simple gesto, además de significar que espere unos diez o quince minutos para que Harry me acompañe a mis habitaciones, logra ponerme la piel de gallina y acelerar los latidos de mi corazón

— Buenas noches, director Snape, no se preocupe por la fiesta que no dejaremos que nadie queme el castillo— responde mi mejor amigo con sorna después de darse cuenta de nuestro roce de manos

Durante los siguientes minutos, que a mi se me pasan como si fueran miles de horas, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Por mucho que lo intente no puedo de dejar de pensar en como dentro de un rato sus expertas y masculinas manos recorrerán todo mi cuerpo arrancándome gemidos de placentero éxtasis. Mi pensamiento pasa de sus manos a sus labios, los que devoran sin piedad mi cuerpo casi cada noche y los que sonríen de medio lado al escuchar como digo su nombre cuando exploto en un mar de sensaciones demasiado placenteras. Finalmente, mi pervertida mente se imagina su miembro, ése que siempre se alza orgulloso y que logra hacerme ver el deseo animal que despierto en él, la clara indicación de lo que me desea y lo que sube mi dañado ego de mujer con tantas infidelidades de mi marido. Pensar en el miembro de mi amante logra hacerme sonrojar, que mi temperatura corporal suba y que yo desee tenerlo dentro, que desee lamerlo hasta que logre vaciar toda su esencia en mi boca para poder saborear a Severus Snape.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— me dice Harry guiándome fuera del Gran Comedor sin yo oponer la menor resistencia, perdida en mis recuerdos del sabor de la esencia de Severus

Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, mi amigo ojiverde me mira de vez en cuando para comprobar que mi calentón mental ha desaparecido. A la mitad del camino puede notar que mis mejillas ya no están rojas y que mis ojos no destilan deseo como seguro notó en el Gran Comedor. Los siguientes minutos caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos frente al cuadro que da acceso a mis habitaciones y de mis pequeños de casi seis años.

— Herm, ¿te has dado cuenta de que allí dentro has estado apunto de montar una escena impropia de una subdirectora de Hogwarts?

El que tenga que ser precisamente Harry quien me recuerde lo poco disimulada que he estado me causa gracia, de entre todas las personas que existen en este mundo que sea Harry quien me diga sobre respetar las reglas que es él quien siempre las ha roto sin importarle nada.

— Mira Harry, se que no esto no lo entiendes pero me da igual. Tengo 24 años, soy madre de dos niños de casi seis años y me acuesto con un hombre 20 años mayor que yo, del cual estoy enamorada. Siento si no puedo disimular mejor que mi corazón y mi cuerpo se aceleran al pensar en él— termino de decir de forma cortante

Mi mejor amigo niega con la cabeza, no está nada deacuerdo en que yo diga que estoy enamorada de Snape. Harry se piensa que lo que hay entre nosotros no es más que un capricho por los engaños de Ron, a pesar de que seguro que en su interior sabe tan bien como yo que es amor. Tras besar suavemente mi mejilla se da la vuelta y camina de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor, para seguir vigilando a los estudiantes lo que resta de noche.

Al entrar en mis dominios puedo ver como Severus está cómodamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de mis hijos, admirando como duermen en paz. Lentamente me aproximo a él, disfrutando de la visión del desconocido Severus para el resto del mundo, el que me protege y cuida de mis pequeños como si fueran suyos. Aun sin ver sus ojos puedo darme cuenta de que alterna su atención entre Adam y Rose.

— Te has quitado la túnica de gala— susurro decepcionada besando su cuello

Sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia deja que mis labios rocen su cuello, que mis manos empiecen a acariciar su pecho por encima de la camisa.

— Me daba demasiado calor— responde guiando mi mano izquierda hasta el primer botón de su negra camisa

Relajadamente, porque no hay ninguna prisa al tener toda la noche para nosotros, voy desabrochándole la camisa hasta que queda completamente abierta y él se gira para que pueda ver su blanco pecho. Durante los tres años que llevamos con estos encuentros ocultos, en estos años que nuestros escarceos sexuales han ido a más, he aprendido a adorar la pálida piel de Severus y a prodigar atenciones a las diversas a las cicatrices que tiene por su torso y le muestran como uno de los que arriesgó más en la guerra, el que más veces se jugó la vida al infiltrarse en las filas de Voldemort. A veces pienso en como sería mi vida sin mi amante y no puedo aceptarlo, se que sin él nada sería lo mismo.

— ¿Te han acalorado las alumnas?— pregunto poniendo un tono celoso que logra que él esboce una verdadera sonrisa, sin estar cargada de ironía o de frialdad como suelen estar siempre las que muestra al resto del mundo

No me contesta porque se gira para dar el último vistazo a mis hijos, y comprobar que están bien. Ve como Adam se ha destapado y va a taparlo, después se aproxima a Rose y le besa suavemente la frente. Una vez ya ha comprobado que todo está bien, pone el hechizo de seguridad, y sale de la habitación. Me encanta ver como cuando mis hijos están dormidos se comporta como lo debería de hacer un verdadero padre, como lo debería de hacer Ron todos los días y no solamente algunos fines de semana que tiene fiesta para venir a verlos.

— Ahora ya podemos seguir con lo nuestro, no estaría bien que yo hiciera disfrutar a la madre pero descuidara la salud y el bienestar de los hijos— bromea besando suavemente mis labios

Mis brazos rodean su cuello para que no se separe tan pronto pero parece que él tiene otra idea que es la de distraerse atendiendo a mi cuello. Los labios serviciales del director de Hogwarts empiezan a descender desde mi oreja a mi cuello, después de los labios hace el recorrido inverso pero con la lengua.

— No han sido las adolescentes quienes me han calentado, Hermione— susurra cálidamente contra mi oído— A mi solamente me puede acalorar una mujer y eres tú

Sinceramente no se que es lo que tiene su voz profunda y grave que siempre me excita muchísimo. Sin avisar rodeo con mis piernas su cintura, él ya está tan acostumbrado a mis actos impulsivos por sus palabras que no se extraña en lo más mínimo. Prodigando besos y suaves mordiscos en mi cuello camina a trompicones hasta mi habitación, evitando tropezarse con la mesa o golpearse contra la chimenea que tiene sus aposentos conectados a los míos.

— Me vuelves loca, Severus— le confieso al notar como su dureza está ahí bien notable, y como me está desabrochando lo mejor que puede la túnica por detrás

Al llegar a la cama me tumba suavemente en ella para después situarse encima de mi. Sin ninguna prisa me quita la túnica de gala, dejándome únicamente en camisa y falda. Lentamente me empieza a desabrochar la camisa, juega con mis botones porque sabe que soy muy impaciente y eso me pone realmente de los nervios. Después de emitir algunos gruñidos por su lentitud, Severus esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y termina lo que ha empezado.

— Siempre tan impaciente, profesora Granger— añade negando con la cabeza y empezando a repartir besos por el torso únicamente cubierto por un caro y precioso sujetador de encaje rojo— Le tendré que enseñar lo malo que es tener poca paciencia en esta vida

Las palabras dichas por mi jefe, por mi amante, por mi amigo, por el director de Hogwarts, por Severus, logran que tiemble de placer ante la magistral clase que se voy a recibir y que en mi memoria se guardará junto con la que recibí ayer y antes de ayer, y el día anterior. A pesar de estar a su merced en un momento determinado, antes de que él se disponga a desabrocharme la falta, yo le quito la camisa y la tiro al suelo junto a la mía. Ahora los dos estamos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos de cintura para arriba y con ganas de estarlo de cintura para abajo.

— Espero que como buen profesor que es se emplee a fondo para que yo pueda comprender a la perfección la lección— contesto acariciando su espalda con suavidad

— No se preocupe por eso subdirectora, si no lo comprende entonces recibirá un castigo ejemplar que seguro que lo hace entenderlo a la perfección

Los dientes y los labios del respetadísimo, además de admiradísimo, director de Hogwarts atacan a mis pezones suavemente por encima de la tela del sujetador de encaje. La incomodidad de no poder sentir sobre mi piel directamente esas caricias es cada vez mayor. Cierro los ojos y dejo que él me mime, que me haga sentir tanto placer como siempre hace, que casi me idolatre mi cuerpo como si fuera la máxima belleza del mundo. Su boca abandona mis pezones para besar el trayecto hasta mi ombligo.

— Te quiero, Sev— susurro entre suaves gemidos— No sabes...cuanto

Él no hace ningún comentario, no responde nada porque se cuanto le duele el que le diga que lo quiera pero siga casada. Sentir como me quita la falda, y únicamente quedo en el conjunto de lencería me hace subir la adrenalina de repente. En un rápido movimiento dejo de ser la pasiva para yo también darle placer a él, porque no es justo que solamente él se esmere en demostrarme lo deseable que soy y lo que me quiere.

— Aprende rápido, profesora Granger— dice dejando salir un grave gemido de su garganta, un sonido gutural tremendamente sexy

Me encanta arrancarle esos sonidos, me encanta mordisquearle y juguetear con su punto débil que son los pezones. Ahora es el señor ogro quien está disfrutando de la visión que le ofrece mi cuerpo erguido en sus caderas y mi mano jugueteando con sus negros pezones. Me restriego sensualmente contra su excitada entrepierna. La acción logra que a ambos se nos escape un largo y placentero gemido.

— Siempre he sido una alumna aventajada y debería saberlo, director Snape— contesto con mi mejor sonrisa de lado a la vez que me coloco a horcajadas para poder desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo

Mi sonrisa se vuelve radiante al ver que se ha puesto los slips verde oscuro que le regalé no hace mucho, y los cuales me dijo que jamás se pondría. A pesar de que intente hacerse desagradable siempre acaba cediendo a mi y haciendo lo que sabe que me hace feliz, a pesar de que si fuera por él jamás lo haría.

— No sabes como disfruto de tenerte así, como me gusta verte preparado para mi. Me encanta pensar que en pocos minutos me vas a estar penetrando fuertemente, que me vas a traspasar el alma para darme un muy placentero clímax— termino diciendo

A medida que he ido pronunciando las palabras he ido deslizando el slip por las piernas de Severus. Ahora al subir de nuevo mi mirada me encuentro con el miembro erguido saludándome muy orgulloso, y con mi hombre apoyado en sus codos y mirándome de una forma que me hace temblar. Esa negra mirada penetrante me llama como a un imán. Se que en unos segundos estaré besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, pero antes quiero lamer un poco esa fuente de placer que pronto estará entrando y saliendo de mi.

— Como sigas...lamiendo no...aguantaré mucho más— escucho la voz inyectada en deseo de Severus decirme entre gemidos

Después de una última lamida y un beso en la punta de mi gran, y nunca mejor dicho, amigo subo completamente hasta hacer que mis labios se encuentren con los del hombre que me hace perder la razón, que me hace olvidar que soy una mujer casada como indica el anillo que llevo en mi dedo. Los papeles vuelven a intercambiarse y poco a poco a poco él logra que yo termine otra vez debajo. Nuestras lenguas juegan y se baten en duelo por ver quien es la que logra doblegar a la otra, una batalla que ninguna quiere perder, y que únicamente pierdo yo al notar como un par de dedos han entrado en mi mientras un tercero me empieza a acariciar el clítoris

— No pares...Severus...por favor— pido y suplico cuando noto que él ha dejado de prepararme para penetrarme, para empezar el vaivén de embestidas

Antes de unirnos en un solo ser nos miramos, siempre hacemos lo mismo. Mi antiguo mortífago deja que yo me coloque encima suyo y empiece el baile de embestidas. Severus siempre me deja a mi escoger la postura que más me apetezca, a pesar de ser un amante realmente excelente le importo de verdad por lo que me complace siempre que está en su mano. Las primeras veces siempre quería él estar encima pero después de tanto tiempo ya ha cedido a que yo empiece cabalgándolo y el termine la faena conmigo bajo su cuerpo

— Eres increíble— escucho decir casi sin voz al siempre importante director de Hogwarts

El resto del tiempo que estoy cabalgando sobre Severus, más el que él me está embistiendo al yo estar debajo suyo, lo pasamos en silencio. Nuestras respiraciones y los gemidos que se escapan de nuestras bocas son el único sonido que se puede escuchar en mi habitación. Las puertas del clímax no tardan en vislumbrarse con las fuertes y certeras embestidas que estoy recibiendo, las que finalmente me llevan al cielo y hacen que mi interior explote de felicidad. Severus se corre en mi interior al notar como mi orgasmo contrae mi interior y su placentero miembro no puede evitar vaciar su esencia dentro de mi.

Al recuperar de nuevo la respiración dejo de clavar las uñas en la espalda de Severus y de morder su hombro. El que fue mi antiguo profesor de pociones se aparta gentilmente de encima mío para no aplastarme con su delgado pero fuerte cuerpo. Pasamos unos segundos intentando normalizar de nuevo nuestra respiración, que nuestros corazones dejen de latir como si se fueran a salir del pecho. Una vez recuperados, Severus rodea mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

— Cualquiera pagaría millones por ver la imagen de la siempre discreta y seria subdirectora de Hogwarts, además de perfecta esposa de la comadreja de Weasley, cabalgando al respetable director del colegio más importante de magia, y que a su vez es antiguo mortífago— bromea amargamente— Nadie se creería una historia así— finaliza besando mi pelo

El dolor que noto en sus palabras al decir que nadie creería lo que tenemos es muy claro, me duele que se menosprecie de semejante forma. Se que él sigue viéndose como un asesino, a pesar de todas las vidas que ha salvado y de todas las distinciones que ha recibido. Para evitar que siga pensando que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi lo que hago es besar suavemente su pecho levemente sudado.

— Muchas mujeres desean tener sexo contigo, Severus— digo para intentar animarlo— No te menosprecies, eres una buena persona y uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido, además del mejor amante que cualquier mujer podría desear

Mi director, y profesor, particular no dice nada. Se mantiene callado y acariciando mi desnuda espalda. Estar así con Severus a veces es complicado, y lo es porque aunque no diga nada se que él quiere más de lo que yo le estoy dando. Alguna vez al quedarse dormido a mi lado, después de hacerme el amor, he pensado como sería imaginármelo con otra y no he podido soportarlo. Si Severus se fijara en otra mujer, si supiera que él se acuesta con otra, yo no podría soportarlo tan bien como él soporta que siga con Ron.

— Buenas noches, profesora Granger— susurra mi Sev cerrando los ojos y dejando que lentamente el sueño le embargue

A pesar de que me encanta sentirlo dentro de mi, poseyendo cada fibra de mi ser, lo que más me gusta es poder contemplar a Severus dormir relajadamente después de hacer el amor. Siempre termino observando su marca tenebrosa, la que lo identificará de por vida como antiguo seguidor de Voldemort. Cuando está despierto no me deja tocar ese brazo, dice que no quiere que yo acaricie algo a lo que le tiene tanto asco, algo que le ha amargado la vida

— Te quiero— susurro poco antes de yo también dejarme vencer por el sueño y el cansancio de los preparativos del baile de todo el día, de nuestra sesión de sexo

No se el tiempo que paso soñando, descansando en el mundo de Morfeo, lo que se es que soy despertada por mi amante antes de que salga el Sol. Me extraña mucho la expresión de Severus, antes de que pueda decir algo hace un gesto con su cabeza para indicarme que mire. En el lugar que me indica mi jefe, quien se está poniendo rápidamente los slips, la camisa y los pantalones, está Rose con los ojos llorosos. El pánico me invade al ver el miedo de mi pequeña reflejado en su cara, algo le tiene que pasar a Adam

— Mami...— pronuncia mi hija corriendo hasta mi y escondiéndose en mi regazo— Adam grita mucho, le duele mucho

La voz de Rose llega a mi cerebro como a cámara lenta y en un tono casi imposible de escuchar. El shock en el que he entrado se me pasa al ver como Severus aparece en la habitación cargando con el cuerpecito delirante de mi hijo. Adam está gritando y se está removiendo inquieto. No se que le pasa, pero como algo llegue a sucederle no me lo perdonaré jamás

— Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería— me informa Severus con el tono de voz que utiliza normalmente para dar órdenes a los subordinados— Deberías ir a avisar a Weasley, al fin y al cabo él es su padre

Severus al nombrar a Ron hace que reaccione, él lleva razón en que debería de ir a avisar a mi marido. Antes de que me de cuenta siento sus labios sobre los míos, carga a Rose en su otro brazo y desaparece. Se ha llevado a mis dos hijos a la enfermería para poder darme la libertad de recuperarme de la impresión de ver a mi hijo delirando, y seguramente ardiendo en fiebre. Rápidamente, una vez recuperada, me levanto y me visto. Salgo con polvos flu de mi chimenea para dirigirme a la de la casa que comparto con Ron, en la que únicamente vivo en navidades y verano.

— RON, RON

Es lo primero que escucho al salir de la chimenea en medio de nuestro salón. No se porque no me extraña que esté con otra de sus pelandruscas habituales, las que siempre se prestan a aliviarlo y a las que no les importa compartirlo con las demás mientras puedan seguir fardando, en determinados ambientes, de tirarse al famosísimo Ronald Weasley. Respirando fuertemente camino directa a mi habitación, sabiendo lo que me voy a encontrar dentro de antemano.

— Ronald Weasley— digo al abrir la puerta y encontrármelo de rodillas sobre nuestra cama y embistiendo a una chica rubia

— Herm...Hermione— intenta pronunciar parando en seco y poniéndose completamente blanco— Es...esto...no...es...lo...que...pa...parece— me jura apartándose de la chica como si quemase

Una sonrisa irónica se forma en mis labios. Seguro que se piensa que soy tan idiota como para pensar que he alucinado, que él solamente estaba jugando a las damas con esa despampanante buscona que ahora se está tapando con las sábanas de MI cama. Si no fuera porque estoy preocupada por mi hijo se que estallaría en una carcajada, la cara de mi marido al verse pillado en una infidelidad es realmente cómica

— Ronald no soy idiota— contesto fríamente— No hace falta que intentes decirme que no es lo que parece cuando está claro que si lo es— respondo— Y ahora únicamente quiero que sepas que nuestro hijo, Adam, está en la enfermería realmente mal

— ¿Qué le pasa a Adam?— pregunta recuperando el color del rostro aunque siga tapándose con las manos sus partes

— No lo se, Harry lo ha llevado a la enfermería mientras yo venía a avisarte. Si quieres dejar de follarte a esta calentona e ir a ver a tu hijo, ya sabes

No espero a que me conteste nada, me giro y salgo del lugar. Lo más rápido que puedo me meto en la chimenea y vuelvo a Hogwarts. Al aparecer en la enfermería corro hasta la cama en la que veo está mi hijo, ahora parece que ya está tranquilo. En una esquina de la enfermería noto la presencia de Severus y al otro lado de la cama de Adam veo a Harry sentado en una silla con Rose en brazos. Mi mejor amigo está tranquilizando a mi hija con su túnica de gala aun puesta.

— Poppy ha dicho que únicamente es una infección y que con tenerlo cuatro o cinco días en la enfermería será suficiente— me informa Severus aproximándose— Potter también lo ha escuchado

Harry afirma con la cabeza ante las palabras dichas por nuestro antiguo profesor

— Gracias a Merlín que no le pasa nada grave, si le llegara a haber sucedido algo no se lo que hubiera hecho— digo acariciando el pelo de mi pequeño y besando su febril frente

Noto como Rose se ha tranquilizado en los brazos de Harry, quien se nota que está cansado porque no ha dormido nada en toda la noche entre vigilar la fiesta y ahora acudir a la enfermería.

— ¿Papá no viene?

La simple pregunta de mi hija me deja completamente sin saber que responder, como explicarle que está más entretenido tirándose a otra y que no veo probable que venga en breve.

— Si tu padre no puede venir será porque estará haciendo cosas muy importantes, Rose— contesta por mi Severus apretando mi mano, dándome un apoyo que agradezco

— Nada es más importante que mis hijos, Snape— escucho la voz de mi marido aparecer y haciendo que el hombre con el que comparto las noches suelte el contacto con mi mano— Nada es más importante que mi familia— se corrige Ron al llegar a la cama de nuestro hijo

La tensión que se instala en el ambiente es altamente palpable por todos menos por Rose. Severus notando que sobra intenta irse de la enfermería pero yo se lo impido, lo necesito a mi lado ahora más que nunca aunque esté mi marido delante. Ron frunce el ceño al ver como evito que nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones se vaya

— ¿Y éste que hace aquí?— pregunta enfadado mi pelirrojo marido mientras acaricia la cara de Adam

— Sev estaba con mamá en la cama cuando el tete se puso malo— dice Rose abrazada a Ron y sin saber que acaba de permitir el principio del fin

La mirada de Harry es de querer salir corriendo, se huele lo que va a venir a continuación y no quiere tener que estar presente. Severus por su parte agarra mi mano con determinación y hace que yo me sitúe detrás suyo, quiere protegerme de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora. Nuestra hija sigue encantada de poder disfrutar de su padre y no se da cuenta de las miradas de preocupación, miedo, enfado y protección que tenemos los cuatro. Ron puedo notar que está intentando procesar la información que acaba de recibir, parece que el enterarse que estaba en la cama con el que solía llamar murciélago grasiento lo ha impactado demasiado.

— Será mejor que vengas conmigo, cielo— dice Harry a Rose cogiéndola de los brazos de su amigo— Tus papás necesitan hablar de cosas de mayores

Sin tomar en cuenta los morros que pone mi hija, Harry la saca de la enfermería. Adam no se va a despertar por los sedantes y la poción que le han dado para que duerma unas cuantas horas. Al ver como se cierra la puerta, y que nuestra hija ya no está presente, mi marido explota.

— ¿Cómo que en tu cama?— me grita echo una furia— ¿y qué hacía este mortífago en tu cama?

— Satisfacerme como hace tiempo que tú no lo haces— respondo enfadándome— y se llama Severus, uno de los magos más respetados del mundo mágico, por si se te ha olvidado

Noto como los puños de mi amante están cerrados y haciendo fuerza para evitar enviarle un Expelliarmus, o cualquier otro hechizo. Mi enfado también va creciendo al recordar como él estaba con una en nuestra cama.

— Te recuerdo que tú aun eres mi mujer

— Y yo te recuerdo que te he encontrado dándole por detrás a una golfa en nuestra cama— le escupo a la cara— No tienes nada que reprocharme Ronald Weasley, no cuando tú has sido el primero que me ha engañado con todas las mujeres que le ha dado la gana

— Eso no es lo mismo, ellas eran guapas y...

No lo dejo seguir porque realmente el enfado que estoy sintiendo en mi interior me quema por dentro. Como se puede atrever el que una vez fue mi amigo, el que yo consideraba sería el marido perfecto, a justificar sus infidelidades únicamente diciendo que es porque las que se le ponen por delante son guapas

— No te atrevas a decir nada contra Severus, te lo advierto Ron— susurro en tono amenazante— Él es mucho más hombre de lo que tú llegarás nunca a serlo y trata a las mujeres de una manera que no lograrás aprender jamás

— No me puedo creer que puedas sentir algo por este murciélago grasiento, has caído demasiado bajo. Te has vuelto de su misma calaña, te has convertido en una zorra

Sin que yo pueda evitarlo, y sin que mi marido se lo espere, Severus no aguanta más y le da un fuerte puñetazo, tan certero que le fractura la mandíbula y arranca un grito de dolor de Ron. El imponente director de Hogwarts, más terrorífico y enfadado que nunca, rodea la cama de mi hijo con facilidad y coge a mi marido por la pechera de la túnica. Antes de darle a Ron tiempo de reaccionar lo arrastra al lugar más apartado de la cama donde está Adam. Veo como lo zarandea como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se que debería pedirle que parara porque es el padre de mis hijos pero todavía estoy recuperándome de escuchar como me ha llamado al enterarse de lo mío con Severus.

— En tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir a llamarla zorra, Weasley— susurra hecho una furia y sacudiendo a Ron que se está recuperando a pesar de lo que le debe de doler la mandíbula— No le llegas a la suela del zapato, desgraciado, que eso es lo que eres

Ron no contesta nada, en vez de decir una palabra lo que hace es escupir la sangre, que se agolpa en su boca, a la cara de Severus. Mi amante ni se inmuta, es como si mi marido no hubiera hecho nada. Lentamente me aproximo a ellos pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que de nuevo el antiguo jefe de slytherin hable

— Llevas engañándola desde hace años, ella ha tenido que soportar sin poder hacer públicas tus infidelidades. No se como puedes tener tan poca vergüenza de acusarla con un nombre tan despectivo

— Parece que mi mujer te hace de todo en la cama, eh, Snape— dice ahora mi marido— Es una leona en celo— sigue diciendo para provocar a Severus y para dañarme a mi

— Recuerda la marca que llevo en mi brazo, recuerda que hubo una etapa de mi vida en la que estuve en el bando de Voldemort— susurra en tono de advertencia— Te juro Weasley que como digas otra palabra más ofensiva en contra de Hermione no me va a temblar el pulso para enviarte tantos Cruciatus que desearás no haber nacido. Si tus padres te vieran se avergonzarían de la cucaracha de hijo que les ha salido, Arthur y Molly no se merecen tener la deshonra de hijo que eres tú

Los puños de Severus tras decir lo último se abren y dejan a Ron libre, no sin antes volver a zarandearlo fuertemente y darle otro puñetazo que le rompe la nariz. Se gira mientras se limpia con la manga de la camisa la sangre que le ha escupido el que todavía es mi marido, aunque no por demasiado tiempo. Noto como Ron intenta incorporarse a pesar de lo magullado que lo ha dejado el director de Hogwarts, mi hombre.

— Gracias— susurro a Severus terminando de limpiarle la cara hasta que no le queda ni un solo rastro de sangre en la cara

Lo siguiente que hago es algo que debería de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, lo que debería de haber hecho al enterarme ya hace más de tres años de la primera infidelidad de mi marido. La acción de quitarme el anillo de mi dedo no pasa inadvertida para Severus que se tranquiliza un poco y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— Quiero el divorcio— digo tranquilamente dejando caer mi anillo de bodas sobre la mano izquierda de mi estupefacto marido

Con ese gesto se me ha quitado un tremendo peso de encima, mi corazón se ha liberado y yo me siento bien conmigo misma. La sonrisa de Severus también hace que me de cuenta que he hecho lo correcto, de que he aguantado demasiado tiempo una situación que únicamente nos estaba dañando a todos los implicados.

**THE END**

**Hasta aquí este one-shot de la pareja de Severus y Hermione que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Pido perdón a las que seáis fans de Ron por ponerle como el desgraciado de la historia.**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
